


加油啊鹿小葵！（上）

by chiwuanchuan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 11:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20241892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: 酣畅淋漓又知情识趣的性爱固然爽利，但有时候笨拙的，天真的奉献更能直击心脏某处。





	加油啊鹿小葵！（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 圆奎  
篮球部经理x篮球部队长/高三x高二

金珉奎刚从场上下来，汗水已经差不多湿了全头，滴滴答答像海水一样顺着结成绺的发丝往下掉，咸湿的味道比他去过的海还更像海，也大概是因为他去海边的时候，也没有真的在闻海水的味道。  
  
比分已经到了53:24，还剩下最后十五分钟的垃圾时间，教练把他换下来，一方面是让他保持体力，明天的对手是本区的二号种子，另一方面也是让替补上场历练一下。  
  
汗水迷着眼睛其实什么都看不清，但按照规例此刻全圆佑该主动走过来一只手拿着毛巾一只手拿着水瓶，所以在自信满满地伸出了手之后也确实接到了一条毛巾，刚抓到手上就觉得和往常好像不太一样的手感，胡乱擦了一把眼睛，笑眯眯开口，“你今天换毛巾了啊。”  
  
说完这句话他才张开眼，前面站着的，红着脸的，眼睛亮晶晶的，微微张开嘴，一只手拿着水瓶，另一只手伸出要接毛巾的，是个有点眼熟的女孩。  
  
啊，好像是前两天刚拒绝过的，记忆检索出的答案让金珉奎一下觉得尴尬起来，伸出去的手想缩回去，又觉得缩回去显得也很奇怪，进退两难的时候心情变得窘迫，就开始责怪全圆佑，什么嘛，又跑到了哪里去，心里这么抱怨着，视线四处游移着，眉头就不自觉皱起来。  
  
但他也知道自己皱起眉头的时候会显得太凶，面前的女生明显变得有些瑟缩，这倒让金珉奎带有罪恶感的略松了一口气，他这时候已经找到了全圆佑的位置，坐在观众席的最前排，低头玩着手机。  
  
“哥！”金珉奎喊了一声，心里其实憋闷地不想再讲敬语，也刚好趁这个机会将毛巾物归原主，无视了另一只手上的水瓶，在心里抱歉不能再给予更多的回应，不顾小女孩家家的拿着条汗湿的毛巾泫然欲泣。  
  
全圆佑只是抬了下头，没打算动的样子，金珉奎跟教练说了一声，捡起自己的包就往场外走，篮球服全浸湿了黏黏哒哒贴着肉，扯着领口扇风只觉得沉沉在往下坠，扇起的也全都是热风，说不清心里的烦躁郁热是因为天气还是因为全圆佑更多一点。  
  
燥得要命。  
  
讨厌全圆佑。  
  
全圆佑讨人厌。  
  
“喂！”粗鲁地推了全圆佑一把，周围细细碎碎的叽叽喳喳和此起彼伏的尖叫都讨人厌得要命。这时候看见了全圆佑的屏幕，心里的抱怨声此刻吵闹得恨不得全跑出来，什么嘛，不过是消消乐啊。  
  
全圆佑这才收了手机，抬眼的时候像是觉得镜框很碍眼，干脆摘了眼镜很随意地塞进金珉奎的背包里，“没礼貌。”  
  
“你才没礼貌。”金珉奎觉得自己才委屈，还以为等到开口至少是一声抱歉，“我口渴。”这句话说得理直气壮，提醒全圆佑作为经理人的职责似乎比抱怨全圆佑不理自己理由显得更正当又更像男人些。  
  
全圆佑眯了眯眼睛才能找到装水的箱子，他随意在箱子里捡了一瓶递给金珉奎，本就歪七扭八的水瓶又倒了个七零八落，这番姿态叫金珉奎看着更不顺眼。  
  
“没公德心。”他今天像是笃定要将一切负面词汇全都用在全圆佑身上，故意忽略了朝向自己的手，此时倒有了耐心蹲下来把瓶子一瓶瓶摆好，一个全圆佑，两个全圆佑，箱子里原本有二十四个全圆佑，这时候也只剩下了八个。  
  
金珉奎这才心满意足地站起来，就看见全圆佑又拿出来手机在玩，刚拿着的水早就无人理会地被放在了一旁的座位上，又无理由地生起气来。  
  
第九个全圆佑。  
  
咬牙切齿地拧开了瓶盖，矿泉水咕噜咕噜地往喉咙口灌，它被烤得接近沸点，热得要把嗓子烧成灰。  
  
太热了。  
  
天气太热，空气太热，风太热，云太热，水也太热，金珉奎抿了抿嘴，觉得太阳快要把自己热融化，一下觉得太没意思，又觉得有点沮丧，找了一下自己的包打算走，找来找去才发现就挂在自己身上。  
  
想开口说点什么，又觉得嗓子干巴巴，大概潜意识是在等人先说话，只是包也找到了，没被人留下，人也没有想要跟着走的意思。  
  
唉。  
  
金珉奎叹了一声气，很像小孩在假装深沉，但他本来还是个小孩。  
  
他往更衣室的方向走，脚步拖拖沓沓，沉重地像灰色大象要在水泥地上留下巨大的足印，精神早已涣散去了外太空，自然也听不到身后不疾不徐的脚步声。  
  
到了安静的地方金珉奎才意识到有人跟着自己，他只用余光看了一眼就知道是谁，只肯死死地盯着地面上好像怕一步踏错就掉进裂缝，“你跟着我干嘛，跟屁虫。”  
  
“眼镜啊。”  
  
全圆佑这样走着路还在玩手机，大概又是消消乐，说话的时候都没抬头，但他这时候没戴眼镜，屏幕凑得很近应该是看得清，却又习惯性眯着眼。  
  
消消乐，水，眼镜，一个个的，都讨人厌。  
  
金珉奎更快步地往前走，绝不承认自己想要逃跑，他不是猎物，不该觉得害怕也不该觉得愤怒。  
  
更衣室的大门近在眼前，全圆佑已经定定心心地被甩到了十米开外，金珉奎连走带跑地冲进去，转身就把更衣室的门反锁了。  
  
更衣室密闭地太久，在炎热的天气里迅速发酵变质，是高温火炉，是闷热蒸室，总不是一个可以让人放松的场合，私密空间却成为了点燃液气的火柴。  
  
随手开了空调，撕扯着想把上身的衣服脱掉，缠到一起又卡在脑袋上，空调呜呜地吵闹不休，上次不知道是谁说空调太老旧该换个新的，唯独金珉奎想起来，更衣室里刚添上这台空调的时候每个人都开心的要命。  
  
再喜欢的东西也会随着时间在心里的序位越来越后，直到被彻底抛弃，他好像也是因为全圆佑越来越临近毕业界限而好像越来越不在乎篮球部而觉得郁闷。  
  
大家都是这样。  
  
金珉奎停下了动作，此刻双手交织着刚好捂住了耳朵，听不见门开了又关上的声音。  
  
但能感受到腰上突然贴上了冰凉的肌肤，篮球队里也只有全圆佑的手会这么凉，金珉奎觉得自己笨，气上头的时候智商会降低竟然能忘掉全圆佑作为球队经理拿着唯一一把更衣室的钥匙，掩耳盗铃的行为也太过充分。  
  
手顺着腰线往上走，夏日里的冰块该是透彻的沁凉让人舒适地呼出一口气，而此刻更像是充满威胁的阴郁的冰凉，指尖爬过的皮肤泛起一阵阵战栗又带出了酥麻的瘙痒，金珉奎要死命咬着牙才能防止自己发出牙齿打颤的声音，他不想自己成为被蛇咬住了喉咙口的猎物，只会瑟缩着求饶。  
  
全圆佑低声说，“没礼貌。”隔着一层衣物吐着气，呼吸本该是温热的，被过滤到没有温度只剩下电流感。  
  
金珉奎终于控制不住地打了一个激灵。  
  
“冷了吗？”全圆佑紧接着就问了一句，这么假装温良恭谦地问着，轻柔地扯着金珉奎的衣摆，也不知道为什么刚刚还纠缠在一起好像这辈子都解不开的缠结此刻轻易地顺着臂弯脱离。  
  
金珉奎没动，任由全圆佑摆弄，他已经彻底被蟒蛇缠住，成为了即将被吞噬的巨大猎物。  
  
他的胳膊因为用力而紧绷，肌肉线条比平时更醒目，上面因为高热而沁出的汗水还没来得及消失就一点一点转变为阴湿的冷汗，盐分就此析出，空气中的海水味道越来越重。  
  
“我今天不想。”金珉奎好不容易才能说出这句话。  
  
“嗯？不想什么？”  
  
装傻，金珉奎确认了这个事实，全圆佑想让他出丑，他就偏偏犟着不说话，而在以往来说，这就会变成一场漫长的拉锯战，金珉奎是不肯低头觉得全是全圆佑的错，而全圆佑只是足够有耐心。  
  
不渴切的人才可以忍耐。  
  
“别闹。”全圆佑今天大概是耐心不足，他不戴眼镜的时候好像就是会更急切一点。  
  
金珉奎因为这个笑过好多次，笑全圆佑像是中二漫画的人物，拆下眼镜就是解除封印，实际不过是因为看不清而失去了确切的掌控感，金珉奎压在他身上，略带得意地说，原来你也会这样。  
  
全圆佑使了点劲，扯着金珉奎跟着自己坐到长凳上，金珉奎不在这种地方跟他闹，顺从地坐到全圆佑身上，只把自己脑袋压得低低的，他听见全圆佑叹了一声气，叹气里有的含义跟他不一样。  
  
像个大人。  
  
肩膀被轻轻地咬住了，全圆佑搂着他含含糊糊地开口，“乖一点，他们快回来了，快点结束就不会被看见了。”  
  
舌尖来回舔弄着那块被咬住的肉打着圈，又轻又柔像是甜蜜的陷阱，齿间越来越用力就变成了威胁。  
  
金珉奎在想估计又会留个印子在别人看得到的地方，少不了被促狭，这又是全圆佑最擅长的把戏，他不想掉入往常的轨迹，忍不住开口嘲弄，“你这么快不如自己来。”随即便嘶得一下痛呼出声，是全圆佑狠咬了一口，作为幼稚的报复。  
  
全圆佑又叹了一口气，在刚刚牙印旁边的位置轻轻咬了一口，最后通牒的意思已经是呼之欲出，右手不规矩地从篮球裤松紧带探了进去，略带急躁又粗糙地隔着内裤揉了几下，金珉奎几乎是条件反射地去扯全圆佑的手，性器官也是条件反射地起立。  
  
没出息。  
  
全圆佑又在火焰里加了一把柴，“不想的话，你射出来的话，也可以结束。”  
  
两个男人的性爱有时候更多关于掌控与主动权，金珉奎做出权衡，今天怎么也不想让全圆佑全盘占据主导，“松开。”声音还是瓮瓮的，挺用力甩开了全圆佑环在自己腰间的手。  
  
全圆佑也不在意，顺手捞了扔在一旁的上衣垫在地上，说着地上凉，把人往下扯的力气一点没少用，自然地分开了腿，他这时候又眯起了眼，定定地盯着金珉奎看。  
  
草，金珉奎在心里骂了一声，为自己刚刚有一瞬间的心虚而羞恼，而心态的改变就来源于不想认输的倔强，借着一股横冲直撞的勇气钻到了全圆佑的腿间，解开裤链的动作还带着莽撞，背挺得直直的倒像要去打仗，只是膝盖碰到往日穿着在赛场上奔跑的篮球服时控制不住地升起了异样的别扭感。  
  
金珉奎盯着全圆佑的深灰色内裤，内裤里鼓鼓囊囊一大包，明显是半软不硬的，金珉奎又想抱怨，明明没硬，却装得那么急，这么想着就卸了力，运动过度的后劲这时候上来了，姿态转为跪坐腰也变得软塌塌，头也干脆枕在全圆佑膝盖上，就是不愿意动。  
  
牛仔裤有些粗糙的质地弄得耳朵有些痒，金珉奎条件反射地蹭了两下，摩挲间发出的细微声响也变得巨大，像海螺抵在耳边，整个夏天都吵闹不休。  
  
全圆佑叹了口气，这次的含义大概更接近于看见小孩在耍无赖，他伸手去揽金珉奎的脖子把人拉向自己，另只手把内裤扯开，漫不经心地撸了两下让阴茎因为海绵体的充血而逐渐膨胀就松了手，只以挑眉作示意。  
  
金珉奎依着他的力往前凑，舌尖抵在前端能尝到略咸的味道，搭在腿上的手能明显感受到大腿此刻的紧绷紧绷，腥膻的味道直往鼻子里冲，满是侵略性的就像是本人一样。  
  
全圆佑的情绪和性欲此刻全由他掌控这个事实所能产生的满足相较于肉体更产生于心理，但从另一个角度讲，他大概才是被控制了情欲的人。  
  
而此刻的金珉奎并未察觉到这点，他舔舐着性器的姿态如同poppy犬一般，一点一点地舔着盘子里的牛奶，努力却毫无技巧。  
  
在老旧的空调机声里，黏黏糊糊、拖拖沓沓的一场口交，对他或他都未必算得上太舒服的事，而全圆佑没催促他或是试图教导他，只任由他生涩地动作，同样的，与其说是生理上的快感，不如说是被金珉奎眼神里的专注和服从所取悦。  
  
酣畅淋漓又知情识趣的性爱固然爽利，但有时候笨拙的，天真的奉献更能直击心脏某处。  
  
温热的口腔只包裹着阴茎的前端，前列腺液不断的渗出累加着咸与涩，味道在嘴巴里弥散开来，说不好是难吃还是难受总归让人不舒服，金珉奎皱起了眉，自己都没发觉自己正抬头向全圆佑求助。  
  
全圆佑放开他一点，让他有了些喘息的余地，就又开始哄骗他，“吞下去就好了。”  
  
人的舌根对苦的味道更敏感，笨蛋金珉奎不知道这件事，只觉得前列腺液混着口水在下咽的时候比含在嘴里更苦，又觉得嘴里干巴巴的，哪里都是怪味道。  
  
金珉奎骂了一声骗子，这时候才想起来自己又被全圆佑绕进圈子里，本就没必要在自己射和让全圆佑射出来进行二选一，只是此刻想选择半途而废，全圆佑却是不肯了，快感累加得缓慢也已经累积到了一个不能轻易中途停止的阶段，逐渐失去陪金珉奎玩过家家游戏的余裕。“我们来玩成年人的游戏好不好？”这么说着好像是在征求意见，按着金珉奎的脑袋就往下压的动作没半点温柔。  
  
“乖，嘴张大点。”又在哄骗。  
  
阴茎一下进入地太深，金珉奎张了几次嘴都只发出呜咽的声音，忿忿地拍打着全圆佑叫他把自己放开，全圆佑却趁他张嘴想要说话的时机进入到更深直至抵住喉咙口，刺激到迷走神经让他几乎要呕吐。  
  
全圆佑见好就收地停下来没继续动作，只以手插入发丝间用温柔抚摸作为抚慰，在金珉奎几次大喘气之后差不多适应，才开始控制着他头部的前后动作让阴茎在口腔内进出，金珉奎带着气自然不太仔细，牙齿好几次擦过柱身，轻微的疼痛反倒更刺激起快感。  
  
“舌头也动一动。”  
  
金珉奎依照着他的话做，想着快点结束，此时嘴角因为扩张被扯得生疼，平日里引以为傲的肢体学习能力让肌肉记忆变成机械性动作，就有多余的心思去考虑明天嘴巴会不会肿起来，自然有些觉得厌烦，自己的性器没有刺激早就回到软绵绵的状态，就更叫人难以理解全圆佑的东西为什么仍硬得像铁，惹人厌得让人想用力咬下去，让他不再有惹人厌的游刃有余。  
  
熟悉嬉闹声渐渐由远及近，传入两个人的耳朵里，金珉奎有些紧张地看向全圆佑，只看到他脸上略显恶意的促狭，“我有跟你说快点结束吧？”似乎又对金珉奎的消极怠工感到不满，催促性地按下他的后颈。  
  
“我可忘了锁门。”这句话里带了笑意。  
  
金珉奎挣扎着想抬头，被全圆佑不知道哪来的力气按得死死的，只能勉强抬起眼往上看，视线受阻顺着颈部望到下颌，线条都绷得生紧，让金珉奎知道全圆佑为什么不肯让他抬头，是怕被他知道，他不像言语中的自如，也会被情欲裹挟。  
  
此刻哪还有什么旖旎，倒凭空生出几分温情。  
  
门锁转动的声音响起，转到半圈时就因为锁芯卡住而停止，薄薄的木板门外传来疑惑声，“门怎么关了，队长和经理没回来吗？”“我好像听到空调声了？”还伴随着敲门的声音，外面在胡乱喊着队长，队长在吗，嘀嘀咕咕着些什么是不是忘了关空调啊，金珉奎只恨不得现在大喊一声，呀！你们这些臭小子赶紧给我回家啊。  
  
全圆佑见金珉奎只顾着听外面的声响不肯动，自己退了出来，像是略带苦恼的看了性器一眼，凑到金珉奎耳边发问，“怎么办，我觉得今天靠你结束不了了呢。”  
  
金珉奎瞪他一眼，没回话。  
  
接着就被一把拽起来半扶着坐在怀里，还不等反应过来就被全圆佑以吻封缄堵了个严严实实，金珉奎只瞪大了眼睛发愣，傻到不会用鼻子呼吸只会屏着气任由唇齿交缠，全圆佑又故意弄得水声啧啧在耳边放大千百倍，就明知不会被听见也还是让精神像绷紧的弦。  
  
金珉奎不敢过分挣扎生怕闹出太大的动静被外边听见，只等到外面的脚步响起渐行渐远直到听不见，仍是竖着耳朵皱着眉头确认没人再守在门外才松懈，第一件事就是略带恼怒地推了全圆佑一把，让紧密结合的双唇分开才找到换气的时机，“你刚在干嘛。”  
  
说话的时候觉察到嘴角刺痛到无法忍受，这时候跪伏太久的后遗症也以一阵阵酥麻的形式涌上来，就更恼自己刚才没咬上一口。  
  
全圆佑轻笑了两声，“是你没做到约定的事。”  
  
说完又按住金珉奎亲吻，这次更缱绻更温柔更想让人沉溺，主动权的交换让氛围也改变，逐渐散出色情的意味，亲得金珉奎迷迷糊糊昏了头，全圆佑还抚着他的背部进行温度确认，他身上的汗早就干了，水分蒸发导致温度下降，只在皮肤上留下盐分和黏意。  
  
这次是全圆佑主动分开，倒是金珉奎入了迷贪恋地向前追去，全圆佑哄着他，“太凉了，先去洗个澡。”  
  
金珉奎大概也没听清他在说什么，只嗯了一声，勉强站直了，拽着自己的裤边往下一撸到底，踢踢踏踏的甩开累赘，又挨上来扯全圆佑的衣摆，扯了半天也不得其法，全添了倒忙。  
  
衣物像痴缠的藤蔓纠缠在一起被丢在一边，一番撕扯之后两个人赤条条对着，金珉奎身上又渗出了咸的像海一样的汗水，空气都被染上味道，被扭曲成一波一波的浪，淹没到下巴到鼻子到眼睛，覆盖掉呼吸的能力，只留下让人无法思考的窒息。  
  
金珉奎晕得彻彻底底，都快不分清现在能感知到的温度是凉还是烫，脑子里只剩下一件事，“再亲一下。”  
  
全然忘了自己说过的，今天不想。  
  
亲吻总会从天而降，像踩着七色祥云的英雄说，我会满足你的愿望。嘴硬也有着柔软的嘴唇，全圆佑只来回舔弄着略显干涸的嘴唇，轻轻噬咬，没发起一场攻城略地的斗争，只在两个国家间进行友好的交流往来。  
  
金珉奎自然不满意，交叉缠附在颈后的双手收紧，舍不得分开说话，只从鼻子里冒出来不满的抗议，全圆佑只抚慰性地揉一下他的耳朵，使力带着他往淋浴间的方向走。  
  
树木和它的伴生植物注定纠缠不清，攀附缠绕是扯不开的纠葛，亲吻交换着唾液交换着呼吸交换着血液的流动和心脏的跳动，是情欲在愈演愈烈，又要将人淹没。  
  
水流哗哗地落下，落在皮肤上，又零落成水珠一点点滑下，金珉奎抖了一下，有觉得烫而导致的刺痛，迷迷糊糊开口，“水太烫了。”他歪过身体想伸手去调整温区，还没碰到阀门中途就被全圆佑把手拦了回来，紧紧抓住了手腕，“是你身上太冷了。”  
  
皮肤与皮肤之间相似的温度有恰好的舒适，还有的愉悦来自于肌肤相触本身，金珉奎迅速忘了水温这回事，回手揽得更紧，脸挨在颈窝处蹭个不停。  
  
全圆佑让金珉奎转过身，自己又紧紧贴上去恨不得把人揉进自己的骨血里，他凑在耳边开口，“今天不做到底。”大概是篮球队经理的身份让他还有最后一点操守，“很快就好了。”也还是哄骗，他拍了下金珉奎大腿外侧换来一瞬间的紧绷，“并拢。”  
  
在雾气蒸腾的狭小的淋浴间里，只有倾泻而下的大雨和彼此的肉体，性器划过股沟在并拢的大腿根部来回抽插，金珉奎枕在自己手臂上，平日里无论在球场上冲撞多少次都能站直的腿此刻颤抖着几乎站不住，这场边缘性行为因为高热，因为紧绷的腿，因为金珉奎耐不住的喘息更接近于一场真实的性爱。  
  
按说只是普通皮肤和性器官的接触不该拥有快感，金珉奎也莫名其妙丢了魂，有了正在被侵犯的真实感，阴茎也在强烈的刺激下勃起，腿间火辣辣的疼痛让他想逃离想分开喘息，又被全圆佑更凶狠地拉向自己，在性爱中没有一个男人能保持绅士的礼貌，只有进攻和侵占作为野兽的本能。  
  
全圆佑做爱的时候不会说荤话，只有喘声比平时更粗重，他搂着金珉奎已经彻底软了的腰，只知道让金珉奎乖一点，动作却更加凶狠，更加快了进出的频速，动作大开大合到几次都擦过了后穴入口，给人以几乎要进去了的错觉，或者还有即将被进入的期待又全部落空。  
  
直至最用力的最后一下，不知道是失控还是故意，性器前端破开了阻拦，浅浅地却真实而短暂了进入到了金珉奎的体内，他一下吃痛，全圆佑也在这一刻射了出来，精液落在微黝的皮肤上像点缀在夜里的星星，又很快被水流冲走。  
  
金珉奎回头指责他，声音里全是委屈，“你言而无信。”  
  
“好好好，对不起。”  
  
全圆佑顺着他的话讲下去，想让他转过来看自己，金珉奎却犟着不肯动，全圆佑又挨上去，从背后往前看，看见他满脸写着不高兴，再低头往下看，连性器都变得有些疲软。  
  
全圆佑伸手揉了几下他的囊袋，藏在浓密的黑色毛发里，因为太久没发泄此刻显得有些饱涨，又沉甸甸的，全圆佑轻笑了一下，“是我不对，今天还没让你舒服呢。”  
  
他声音本就低沉，此刻在淋浴间里像是制造了混响就更勾得心脏砰砰跳，他一边慢条斯理地撸动着金珉奎的性器，时不时抚弄着前端最敏感的冠状沟，累加着快感，却控制着快感不那么快到达顶峰，“一定让你舒服好不好？”他又用这样询问的语气说着不容置疑的话。  
  
男人是被性欲掌控的这句话一点都不假，原本气冲冲地打算一辈子不跟全圆佑说话的金珉奎也在快感中服了软，也就半推半就顺着全圆佑的动作调整了一下姿势，变成了半倒在全圆佑怀里。此刻全圆佑已经松了手，他的阴茎直挺挺的戳在全圆佑的小腹上，略带不满的蹭来蹭去。  
  
全圆佑拉着金珉奎的手放在他的性器之上，金珉奎有些笨拙地撸动自己的阴茎，有追逐快感的本能，知道该在性爱中祈求谁，全圆佑没让他等太久，手已经放在了他的后穴处，手指轻轻替他揉着穴口，像是只是在按摩又多出情爱的技巧。  
  
金珉奎渐渐得了趣，越发没力气，整个人只赖在全圆佑身上，本来安慰自己性器的手无力地搭在全圆佑腰上，借着水流和耐心，也渐渐揉开了金珉奎的穴口，在这时候单纯的揉弄好像又不够，金珉奎哼哼唧唧的想要更多。  
  
全圆佑换了手指进入他的后穴，也只有浅尝辄止地地进出，金珉奎还在闹着不够，全圆佑却坚持不再给他更强烈的刺激，任由他乱哼乱闹，只维持着着应该有的节奏稳定地给予他快感。  
  
“舒服吗？”  
  
金珉奎无力地蹭了一下，持续地性刺激差不多已经到了他的极限，却又因为太舒服说不出主动要求停止的话，全圆佑不打算多折腾他，就加快了一点进出的动作，另一只手配合着握住了金珉奎的性器，不紧不慢地撸动，在他能彻底发泄的临界点加上了最后一点刺激。  
  
金珉奎终于射了出来，漫长而磨人的性爱带来的是更漫长的倦怠，他彻底没了精神，只没骨头地彻底软在全圆佑身上。  



End file.
